Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery
|language = English |budget = |gross = |preceded = Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness |followed = Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood |website = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery is a 2015 direct-to-DVD animated comedy mystery film, and the twenty-fifth entry in the direct-to-video series of Scooby-Doo films. It was released digitally on July 10, 2015, and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on July 21, 2015. Plot Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo travel to an amusement park called Kiss World to see Kiss at their big Halloween concert and solve a mystery, mostly because Daphne has a crush on Starchild (Paul Stanley), much to Fred's jealousy. After Scooby and the gang arrive, security chief and former government defense employee Delilah Domino refuses to let them in, so they sneak in and are caught by Delilah. At that moment, Kiss arrives, and after the gang explains that they are there to help, they tell Delilah the kids are free to stay. However, The Demon (Gene Simmons) is against Scooby and the gang staying after Scooby had accidentally sprayed a water gun on him. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by an entity; fortunately, Kiss comes to their aid. They tell the gang that the entity is called the Crimson Witch, and she has been terrorizing the park for a while, and they need her to disappear before the concert. A strange fortune teller named Chikara says that the witch is from an alternate universe called Kissteria and plans to use the Black Diamond that Kiss uses in their hit song "Detroit Rock City" to summon a monster called The Destroyer to conquer the Earth, which Velma finds hard to believe. In order to stop the Crimson Witch, the gang uses the diamond to lure the witch. However, the Crimson Witch chases them through a portal to Kissteria. She manages to steal the diamond and unleash The Destroyer, but the gang and Kiss arrive in a spaceship to stop the monster. The gang then return to Earth, where they wake up believing that the witch's gas caused them all to have a hallucination. They unmask the Crimson Witch as Delilah, who wished to sell the Black Diamond (needed for laser technology) to a competing defense company to get back at her former employers. Later, the Starchild kisses Daphne right in front of Fred. Daphne then gives Fred a kiss on the cheek, much to his delight. The Demon gives Shaggy and Scooby a smile. Shaggy and Scooby then see Kiss fly away with the black diamond. Shaggy asks Scooby if they should tell Velma about what they saw. However, Scooby suggests they do not, stating: "Why rock her world?" Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones * Matt Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Paul Stanley as The Starchild * Gene Simmons as The Demon * Tommy Thayer as The Spaceman * Eric Singer as The Catman * Jennifer Carpenter as Chikara * Garry Marshall as Manny Goldman * Penny Marshall as The Elder * Doc McGhee as Chip McGhoo * Jason Mewes as Worker #1 * Pauley Perrette as Delilah Domino, The Crimson Witch * Rachel Ramras as Shandi Strutter * Darius Rucker as The Destroyer * Kevin Smith as Worker #2 * Tony Cervone as Announcer Trivia *TBA Songs All of the songs featured in this film are by Kiss, including the one new song made for the picture, "Don't Touch My Ascot". * "Don't Touch My Ascot" * "Rock and Roll All Nite" * "Love Gun" (Instrumental) * "Shout It Out Loud" * "I Was Made for Lovin' You" * "Detroit Rock City" * "Modern Day Delilah" References External links * Category:Scooby-Doo films Category:Films Category:Scooby-Doo Category:2015 films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Warner Home Video Category:Family films Category:Comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about dogs Category:Mystery films Category:Adventure films Category:Crossovers Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Rock music films Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Television films Category:Warner Bros. Television